Stormy Weather
by justsomenerdgirl
Summary: Just a quick one shot based on a prompt on Imagine your OTP. What happens when Chloe and Beca get in an argument that ends with Beca walking out the door straight into a storm? When unknown feelings are brought to light, do they persue what's obviously there? Sorry if this is bad, it's my first ever fic. Rated T because I'm not sure if I'll continue or if it actually needs to be.


**Hey well this is my first story, like ever, so I hope you like it! This was actually based on a prompt by Imagine Your OTP on tumblr. Just a short one shot that I actually posted on my tumblr a while back. This was just run through spell check once so sorry for any errors!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stormy Weather<strong>_

"You know what? Forget it! I'm done." Beca yelled, her voice breaking on the last sentence. As she headed towards the door of Chloe's apartment, Chloe made a move to stop her.

"No, Beca-"

The door slamming in her face cut her off. Chloe was standing there shocked about what had just happened. A loud roll of thunder finally roused her from her spinning thoughts. Now as lightning lit up the window she could see that it was pouring down rain. The redhead didn't even bother grabbing a coat before running out the door to find Beca in the torrential storm.

After what seemed like hours, Chloe finally saw the small brunette completely soaked through, trying to find some semblance of shelter from the downpour under a lamppost. As Chloe neared, Beca looked up at her with eyes swimming with confusion, sadness, conflict and tears. Chloe's heart broke at how vulnerable the younger girl looked, all traces of makeup gone except for the streaks from her excessive eye liner and shadow with her lip quivering trying to keep herself from completely breaking, and hated herself for being the reason that look was on the girl's face. Before she could say anything Beca spoke.

"You know what Chlo? I can't believe you don't see what was making me so angry! That guy at the bar was obviously feeling you up and you acted like it didn't matter! You are so much better than that, Chloe! You are so beautiful and smart and sweet that no guy has a right to treat you like-"

Before she could finish Chloe cupped her cheek and wiped away the hot tears that she was unaware were streaking down her face. Beca's heart started thudding in her chest, getting butterflies in her stomach at the touch. Her rant forgotten as she completely lost herself in the deep cerulean of Chloe's eyes. Chloe leaned in and slowly captured the younger girl's lips with hers.

Beca's mind instantly went blank as she melted into the kiss. Chloe's lips were so much softer than Jesse's and they fit perfectly together. Even though it was freezing cold outside, both girls had warmth spreading throughout their bodies that settled in their stomachs. Their lips gently caressing each other and moving in sync felt so right that every other kiss they ever had felt wrong. Once air became necessary, Chloe reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily as she rested her forehead against the brunette's while a huge smile danced across her lips."So you think I'm beautiful huh?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" Beca smirked. And this time it was her who leaned in.

Absolutely lost in each other's embrace, they were interrupted by a loud boom as thunder echoed through the night. Chloe pulled away with a breathy laugh and said, "Maybe we should take this someplace a little drier."

Beca chuckled and flashed her trademark smirk and replied, " I thought you'd never aske."

They barely made it inside before the freshman slammed Chloe into the door, effectively closing it, their lips already sealed together, this time with more want and urgency. As Beca ran her tongue along the redhead's bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss, the senior pulled away, causing the young brunette to whimper in protest.

"Now what kind of girl do you think I am?" The senior asked with a playful smile.

Now Beca smiled and said with an undertone of vulnerability, "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe's face was at first scrunched up in confusion, but the face-splitting grin that now adorned the older girl's features was answer enough. With the redhead's mood being so contagious Beca quickly followed with a rare but equally as big smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" The DJ said as she wrapped her arms around the senior's neck, fingers tangling in the gorgeous, now soaked, red locks, and pulled her down into a passionate kiss filled with the cliché fireworks as well as a hunger that started to consume the two girls.

Once they parted, Chloe, with her eyes almost black with lust husked, "Bedroom. Now."

Beca looked into Chloe's endless blue orbs that were now only ringed with blue around the dilated pupils with eyes that were dark with arousal and breathed out with her trademark smirk in place, "Lead the way."


End file.
